Daiyamondo Bouken
by salazare
Summary: Kanzo Yasuda has waited months for Pokemon Diamond. But he hasn't waited to be sucked into the world of the game, along with his friend Yuri! Separated from his friend, Kanzo must find her and find a way home. But will they want to leave? Chapter 4 is up!
1. The Awaited Games

Chapter One:

The Awaited Games

Kanzo Yasuda was at the front of the longest line he'd ever seen. There were about five hundred people in the line, all waiting for something that the video game store got in that day.

Pokemon Diamond and Pokemon Pearl.

Kanzo's hands were shaking with delight. He would be the first in the city to get the game that he had awaited for several months.

"How much longer, Ka-Chan?"

Kanzo turned around to see his friend, Yuri Nokugawa. She was about five foot eight, the same height as Kanzo. Her hair was dyed red, and she wore no make-up. She had her hand on her hip, and she wore a smile.

"Not much longer, Yuri-Chan." he replied, grinning. "Only about ten minutes left until the store opens!"

As he said, the store opened ten minutes later. Kanzo and Yuri rushed in, going straight towards the section for Nintendo DS games.

"Sweet!" said Kanzo, picking up a copy of Pokemon Diamond.

"Yeah!" agreed Yuri, who had gotten a copy of Pokemon Pearl. "This is great!"

They walked out of there a few minutes later, games in hand. They departed to Kanzo's house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they sat in Kanzo's room, they both waited excitedly as they rushed through what Professor Rowan said at the beginning.

"I'm so excited!" said Kanzo. He was grinning, pressing the buttons. "What did you start off with, Yuri?"

"Chimchar, of course." responded his friend. "And you?"

"Turtwig. What else?"

They both continued playing for a bit, going through the first part of the adventure with ease. Quickly, they made it to Sandgem Town. As they did all of the necessary things, Kanzo noticed something.

"Hey, Yuri...have you seen any wild Pokemon yet?"

"Not yet, why? Wait...you haven't either?"

Kanzo scratched the top of his head, but didn't have much time to think about it.

"Kanzo! Yuri! It's time for lunch! Be sure to wash your hands!"

"Geez! Lunch already?" Kanzo looked at his watch. "Oh, it's nearly twelve. I guess we better listen to my mom."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanzo and Yuri sat with Kanzo's mother, all eating in silence.

Kanzo's father had died when he was ten years old. At the same time, his grandfather had disappeared. Both were working on a piece of the Pokemon games, which Kanzo loved so much. So he promised himself that he'd never get tired of them, no matter what.

Yuri had lived two blocks away from him for as long as he could remember. Even now, four years after Kanzo's family was reduced in number, Yuri came over nearly every day. She and Kanzo had a lot in common, after all.

As they finished their meals, they washed the dishes and walked calmly back upstairs. Right before Kanzo entered, he had a very bad feeling...

As if...

He would never leave the room for a very long time...if ever...

Shaking it off as nothing, He entered his room...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sir." said a voice.

A shadowed man in a giant red chair made a motion to show that he was listening. A scrawny-looking man in a red outfit saluted. "Sir, we did as you asked. One hundred copies of the doctored game were delivered to the specified shop. The first one hundred buyers will be able to get them."

"Excellent." said the shadowed man. "You did a good job. Take the rest of the week off. I will call you when I need you again."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!"

The man left, leaving the shadowed man all alone.

"This is good." he said to no one but himself. "Very good. Everything is going according to plan."

He folded his hands together, and sat back in his chair. "The one hundred fans will soon find themselves in an event like none have ever seen! I can't help but wonder. Will they be afraid? Will they be excited? Will they be unable to believe it?"

He laughed, a short laugh. "We'll all find out soon. In three minutes, we'll find out..."

He laughed again. "Ha ha ha!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the three minutes the shadowed man predicted, Kanzo and Yuri were still playing Diamond and Pearl. They were unsuspecting...

There was no way they could have known...

If that did, though, would they have put down the games?

No. They probably...would have continued to play...

Both of their games went out. Before they could cry out objections, both went back on. They were confused, but they didn't have much time to be.

Both game systems seemed to get larger for Kanzo and Yuri.

"What the hell?!" screamed Kanzo. He looked over at Yuri. She seemed scared...

He held out his hand. "Yuri! Grab my hand!"

She grabbed his hand, but they were separated as they were sucked into the portals...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanzo awoke only moments later, to the feeling that something was kicking his face. He opened his eyes, confused at what he saw.

It looked like a cat or dog, but it was clear that it wasn't. The front half of it's body was blue, with yellow band-shaped spots on its front legs. It also had yellow in it's ears, and it's eyes were yellow. The back half of it's body was black, though with a yellow-tipped tail.

A surge of recognition flowed through Kanzo. He looked in his hand.

A red-and-white ball was in it.

He stood up quickly, looking down at the creature. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming, but it didn't work.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

What was in front of him was a Shinx, the Pokemon he was working on catching in Pokemon Diamond. Behind him was a turtle-like creature with a leave growing out of it's head.

His starting Pokemon, Turtwig.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_Shinx and Turtwig_

_Kanzo, finding himself somehow stuck in the world of Pokemon Diamond, still doesn't know what's going on. After accidently catching Shinx with the Pokeball in his hand, his Turtwig is kidnaped! Though he still doesn't know what's going on, he knows that Turtwig is in trouble, and needs his help! _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Cool, I finally got started on it.

I wanted to work on Legendary Shadows: Zokkou, but I also wanted to get started on this. I eventually chose this.

I'm going to get another story started today, I think. Maybe.

Please R&R, and sorry if I moved the story a bit too fast!

-Salazare


	2. Shinx and Turtwig

Chapter Two:

Shinx and Turtwig

"_Hey, Yuri! A wild Pokemon! Finally!"_

"_Really?" Yuri looked over at her friend, Kanzo, and the Nintendo DS he was holding. "Oh, a Shinx! Those things are so cute!"_

"_Heh heh!" said Kanzo. "I'm gonna catch it!"_

_Then his game shut off. At first, he was too shocked to speak. Then it turned on again._

_The DS grew larger, eventually big enough to open the portal..._

_It opened..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kanzo looked around, seeing naught but nature. And yet, somehow he knew where he was.

He looked down at his Turtwig. It was glaring at Shinx, who had attack its master. Suddenly, Shinx attacked!

It went for Turtwig, tackling him. Kanzo did the only thing he could think of doing.

"Use tackle, Turtwig!" he said, not using his brain much. "Attack it back!"

Both hit at once, and something happened that made Kanzo sigh. They knocked each other out.

"Geez." he said, looking at the Pokeball in his hand. "That was a little...easy."

He threw the Pokeball, aiming for Shinx. It was absorbed into the ball by a red light, and rolled around for a second before stopping.

Then it was silent. Turtwig, though bleeding slightly, walked over to the ball and nudged it. Nothing.

Kanzo frowned. He didn't know for sure what was going on...

_Where are you, Yuri-Chan?_ He thought. He looked up at the blue sky. _Where am I? What happened, merely a few minutes ago, inside of my room?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. He turned around to see a boy around his age, holding a Pokeball in his hand, and throwing it up and down.

"Hey, there." he said. "My name's Neki. I can see your Turwig's injured."

"...yeah..." Kanzo said, raising an eyebrow. _Who is this guy?_

"Well, I run a traveling healing service for Pokemon." said the boy named Neki. "If you give me your Turtwig for a second, I can heal it."

_I don't remember reading about this online._ Thought Kanzo. _A guy in the game who can heal Pokemon..._

Shrugging off his suspicions, he bent down to pick up Turtwig. After placing him in his arms, he walked him over to Neki. "Here, thanks for your help."

"No problem." said Neki, his face serious. Then he broke into a smile. "Actually, I should thank you!"

He turned around and broken into a run. "See ya later, sucker!"

"Hey, get back here!" yelled Kanzo, now following him. "You bastard!"

Neki was slightly faster than Kanzo, and he had more endurance. Kanzo was slowing.

"Damn...it..." muttered Kanzo, struggling to catch up. Then he noticed that they were entering a town. "Good, a town! I can find him there!"

Neki entered the town, and Kanzo followed him about fifteen seconds later. But he was surprised to see that Neki had vanished. There was no sign of him anywhere, not even a single person for him to hide behind.

"Damn!" swore Kanzo. "That snake got away!"

"Snake, you say?"

Kanzo turned around. A young girl was standing there. "Hey, my name's Sayu. Are you looking for a snake?"

"A jerk who kidnaped my Turtwig." said Kanzo. He looked at the ground, tears welling in his eyes. "I couldn't save him. I couldn't save Turtwig."

Sayu sighed. "I guess I should tell you something. You don't have to worry about anything, 'cause your just in one of my dreams. It'll all be okay after I wake up."

Kanzo's tears vanished, and he quickly looked up at the girl. She was looking out into the air, a dreamy look on her face. "Um, dream?"

"Yes." she said. "I must have fallen asleep playing my new game, Pokemon Pearl. Since you're in my dream, you should know what that is."

"Wait. Hold on. Did a big portal appear and suck you into your Nintendo DS?" Kanzo's face was focused. "Did you then wake up in this place?"

"You should know, considering..."

"This isn't a dream!" said Kanzo, grabbing Sayu by the shoulders. "_The same thing happened to me!_"

"Wait a minute, if this isn't a dream..." Sayu's face turned red, and she grew angry at Kanzo. "Then you're a little too close for comfort, boy!"

She pushed him back. "Don't you dare touch me again! I've had enough of you dumb boys trying to do things like that! Boys who act nice, boys like...!"

Her voice trailed off, and Kanzo looked at her curiously. "Boys like...?"

"It's none of your business." said Sayu, her face going back to its normal colour. "Now, if this isn't a dream, then we were both sucked into our Pokemon games?"

"...it looks like it." said Kanzo. "I'm Kanzo, by the way. My friend Yuri-Chan and I were playing the games we just bought at The Game Monster..."

"Game Monster?" repeated Sayu, eyes blank. "That's where I bought my copy. I was somewhere around twentieth, where were you?"

"First in line!" Kanzo held up his left hand, lifting up two fingers in a v-shape. "And Yuri-Chan..."

His face saddened. "Yuri-Chan...she was sucked into her game, too. That means that she's somewhere in this world..."

"Ah!" said Sayu. Her face lit up. "Didn't you say that your Turtwig was taken by a thief?"

"You're right!" Kanzo looked around. "But that bastard's probably long gone by now..."

A rustle in the bushes. Kanzo and Sayu turned around to see Neki walked out of the bushes, holding Kanzo's Turtwig. "I overheard everything you guys said, and I figured I should come clean."

He let Turtwig onto the ground, and the Pokemon walked over to Kanzo, nudging his leg with its head. Kanzo nodded, and pulled a Pokeball from his belt. He brought Turwig back into the Pokeball. When this was done, he said, "Come clean?"

"Yeah." Neki frowned. "I'm also from Earth. I was lucky enough to get eighty-third in line. I got one of the last ones in the first package at The Game Monster."

"You too, huh?" said Kanzo. He looked around. "Where are we, anyways?"

"Can't you tell from the fact that you caught a Shinx?" asked Neki, snorting. "We're in Sandgem Town. The second town in the game, and the place that Professor Rowan lives."

"Oh." said Kanzo. He looked at both Neki and Sayu, noticing their differences. Sayu seemed to be wearing normal clothes, a blue skirt and the white-and-blue top. She also wore a red ascot, and had her brown hair formed into a ponytail.

Neki was different, though. He wore tattered jeans, and a dirty white shirt. Though, with all the dirt on it, it seemed to be more of a grey-ish colour now. He had black hair sticking out of the black bandana he wore.

"Yo, kid." said Neki, making Kanzo pay attention. "You awake?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Kanzo."

"Right, Kanzo." repeated Neki. "And you already know that my name's Neki."

He turned to Sayu. "Now, what's this girl's name? By the way, I like your..."

As he took a step closer to Sayu, she backed away. "Don't touch me, you perverted boy! And don't comment on my body at all! I don't give a damn what you think, whether it's nice or mean!"

"Hey..." said Neki, growing angry. "I was just gonna comment on your Kricketot, idiot!"

"Liar!" said Sayu. "I saw you staring at...!"

"GUYS!" exclaimed Kanzo, making the two shut up. "Don't you both realize our problem, here? We're all stuck in this world, with no way home! Not only that, but none of us have played this game, so we have no idea what we should do to complete it, except attempt to defeat every Gym Leader and become Champions!"

It wasn't until the words were out of his mouth that Kanzo realized what he said. "Become...Champions..."

Neki laughed. "There can only be one Champion, Kanzo. Even if we all get the gym badges, we can't all proceed past that point together. So why should we all work together until then?"

Kanzo didn't say anything, he didn't get a chance to. Sayu spoke. "Because none of us understand this world, and out best chance of getting out of here lies in us working together. Plus, there might be others who're trapped in this world, including Kanzo's friend, Yuri. If we can form a group, then we can fight an enemies together..."

Kanzo nodded. "Sayu's right, Neki. No matter what happens, we have to stick together. We have to get all eight gym badges, and then we have to each take the Pokemon League Challenge!"

Neki sighed. "Geez, I had to find the two who'd wanna work together."

Before the other two could protest, he held up his hands. "Well, I guess I have no choice. Friends, then?"

"Sure." said Kanzo, smiling. "Just no more stealing Pokemon."

He gave Neki a high-five, and the two grinned at each other.

Sayu, though, stayed back...

_For now, I guess I actually have to work with boys. But, when this is all over, I won't have any more connection with the stupid gender!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The First Battles!_

_Kanzo, Sayu, and Neki are now officially traveling together. Neki seems to be trustworthy, and so does Sayu. But both have their secrets, and they aren't about to share them. Though when they run into a few in-game trainers, the team must pass their first test, that of proving they can work together!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: I'm starting to enjoy this story more. I even have Sayu and Neki's stories planned out in my head. While writing this chapter, I've even come up with a few other good ideas. I hope I can put them to use!

Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter! Though, I must say, I hope that more people will read and review the story as time passes! Please, people, recommend this story to your friends! That is, if you yourself like it (smiles).

More reviews will inspire me further (seriously)! Please R&R!

-Salazare


	3. The First Battles!

Chapter Three:

The First Battles!

"Thank you, we hope to see you again."

The nurse said this to Kanzo as she returned his Pokemon to him. He thanked her as well, then walked over to Sayu and Neki.

Sayu was sitting a few seats away from Neki, though Kanzo understood that, from how she acted earlier.

As the three left the Center, Neki whispered to Kanzo, "Y'know, the way she said 'we hope to see you again' makes it sound like 'we hope you get injured', doesn't it?"

Kanzo laughed. "You're right. Maybe the designers didn't think that one through. What do you think, Sayu?"

"Me?" asked Sayu. She had been staring off into space. "Um, well...what was the question?"

"Oh, never mind." said Kanzo. After a moment or two of silence, he spoke. "Hey, what kind of Pokemon do you guys have?"

"Oh, that's a good point." said Neki, placing his hands together. "If we're going to be traveling together, we should know what our team actually consists of. Well, I have a Chimchar, a Bidoof, and a Starly. And, from what I saw earlier, you have a Turtwig and a Shinx."

Kanzo nodded, and turned to Sayu. "What about you, Sayu? What are yours?"

Sayu, who had been staring out into space again, glared at Kanzo. He face started to turn a bright red. "Don't ask perverted questions like that! All of you boys are the same!"

"Calm down!" yelled Neki. "It's not like we're asking the size of your breasts or something!"

Slowly, Sayu blinked. "You mean you weren't? What were you asking, then?"

A sweatdrop passed down the back of the boys' necks. Kanzo thought, _Does she think that all boys have their minds in the gutter?_

"We were asking what Pokemon you have." said Neki. "You should really pay attention."

"Oh, right. I have a Kricketot and a Piplup." said Sayu. "Wanna see?"

She threw one of the Pokeballs, revealing a Piplup. As Kanzo saw it, though, he felt something strange on his right arm.

"Hey..." he said. He looked at his right arm. A strange device had appeared on it. "What the hell is this?"

On Sayu and Neki's wrists appeared the strange devices as well. They were red in colour, and they had only one button, a small black one at the bottom. Suddenly, several letters and numbers came up.

"What the...?" It read Piplup, Level 6. HP...and then there was a full bar next to it.

Kanzo smiled. "I think whoever put us in here decided to help us. It looks like these show the stats of Pokemon."

"And their moves..." muttered Sayu.

"Eh? Moves?" asked Kanzo. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, if they're ours, we also get to see their move set and exact amount of health, I'm guessing."

"Yeah, that's what it says on mine." said Sayu. "Twenty-Two Hit Points...and it knows Pound and Growl. Wow, this thing is really useful."

With that, she got Piplup to go back in the ball.

"Yeah..." said Neki. "Pretty amazing, too."

"What is? Those things on your wrists?"

The team turned to see a young boy wearing a blue cap. The kid frowned. "My name is Tristan. And I want to challenge one of you guys to a battle!"

Kanzo frowned. _This guy doesn't have one of these wrist-things. Is he a character that's actually in the game?_

"Alright." said Sayu, stepping up. "It'll be nice to show a boy what I'm made of."

She picked a Pokeball from her belt, and tossed it onto the ground. "Go, Kricketot!"

A little orange-ish bug appeared. It had a sort of beige collar-like thing around its neck, and had two brown antenna. It growled cutely.

"Go, Starly!" said Tristan. A little black bird appeared, chirping at Kricketot. "Let's fight!"

Sayu checked the thing on her wrist. It said that her opponent's Starly was level 5, one level lower than her Kricketot. "Alright! Use Bide, Kricketot!"

Her Pokemon started glowing, but it didn't do anything else. Tristan frowned. _What could that do?_

Shaking his head, he pointed at the Kricketot. "While it's not attacking, attack it, Starly! Tackle!"

The bird ran up and struck the bug, hitting it.

_Damn._ Thought Sayu. _Kricketot lost six out of twenty-three Hit Points with that attack. A few more times, and she's a goner!_

"And then use Quick Attack!" said Tristan, grinning. _It looks like while she's using that weird Bide move, she can't strike me!_

Kricketot was struck again, bringing its health down to twelve. _Perfect..._

"And I use Quick Attack again!" said Tristan, his grin widening. "Looks like you're not gonna attack, and you're just a weak girl after all!"

As the attack struck, Kricketot was reduced to seven Hit Points. Sayu smiled. "Tristan, you're underestimating girls. That, my friend, will be your downfall!"

She pointed to his Starly. "Unleash your stored energy, Kricketot! Destroy him!"

A beam of light shot from Kricketot, hitting the Starly head-on. Kanzo watched, amazed, as Starly's health dropped to zero.

_Amazing._ He thought, and then he was surprised further. Kricketot had a sudden boost in strength. _It grew to level seven!_

"Good job, Kricketot." muttered Sayu, with a smile. Her Kricketot walked to her. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to heal your wounds as soon as possible..."

Kricketot re-entered the Pokeball, and Sayu's smile lingered. Kanzo stared at her. _She cares about her Pokemon so much...and yet she doesn't trust boys. Why is Sayu like this?_

"Good job." said Neki, approaching Sayu. "I was amazed at how good you did."

Sayu looked up at him, and lost her smile. "Don't bother trying to flatter me. You boys are all the same- acting nice with a girl just so you can have sex with her!"

She stood up, and walked away from Neki. "Come on, you two. It's still a way until Jubilife."

Kanzo frowned. _Sayu..._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"My name's Natalie!" said a girl, dressed in clothing similar to Sayu's. "Who will take my challenge?"

"I will." said Kanzo, stepping up. He tossed his Pokeball. "Go, Shinx!"

As the Pokemon appeared, Kanzo finally put together what it looked like. A little lion cub, still waiting to get out in the world. Kanzo had probably separated it from loving parents...

Loving parents...

Kanzo's eyes closed halfway. _Mom's probably worried. Ever since dad died, she's had only me...and Yuri-Chan. I can't...I can't be gone for too long. I have to find Yuri-Chan, then find a way home!_

"Go, Bidoof!" said Natalie, smiling. "Use Tackle!"

"Meet it head-on!" said Kanzo. "Use Tackle, Shinx!"

Shinx nodded, and struck Bidoof with all of its strength. Both repelled each other, but the Bidoof's health had run out.

_Great!_ Thought Kanzo, smiling. All thoughts of his mother vanished. "Keep it up, Shinx! Let's win this!"

"Grr...go, Bidoof number two!"

A second beaver-like creature appeared, growling at Kanzo's Shinx. Kanzo smiled. "Shinx, taken it down!"

Before the Bidoof could react, Kanzo's Shinx had defeated it. Shinx was bathed in a small light, and suddenly glared at Natalie. Kanzo smiled. _How lucky! Two critical hits, and then a level up! And he learned a new move, Leer! Not that I really like moves like that, but I can't deny that it might be useful!_

Already they were making progress. Both Kricketot and Shinx had gotten level ups. But...

Kanzo, after having withdrawn Shinx, looked at Sayu. She wasn't watching the battle. She was deliberately looking away.

_He was probably showing off._ Thought Sayu. _Men are...so stupid!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time:

_The Rival, Part One_

_After one final battle (Neki versus a kid named Logan), Kanzo and his friends make it to Jubilife City! But even as they get their Poketechs, a shadow looms above them. Or, that is, runs into them! A half-American named James challenges Kanzo to a battle, one that starts a very interesting rivalry!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: The rival, right? Sort of. I'm gonna change the design so he doesn't look as...well, in my opinion, stupid. But he's gonna be based a bit off of one of my friends...

By the way, there are one hundred slots to fill, remember. Though a few have been filled, I might need a bit of help filling in some of them (catch my drift? (Wink, wink)). Though, if you wish to help me by inserting a character, there must be certain conditions.

One: It will most likely be used only once or twice. Though if you want to make it an interesting battle by making a team to rival one of my characters, I can likely do something like that.

Two: Please give me a list of the team, along with levels, moves, and health. Please don't make them above the level you'd find in Victory Road. This is because I'll find them a place throughout the story that they can be in, though there's only a few places beyond The Pokemon League, and I don't know whether or not I will use them. It depends on story popularity, etc.

Three: Give me a description of the character. Please. (Laughs)

I can't promise that I'll use the character, but I likely will (considering we only have three different reviewers at the moment).

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and please continue supporting me by doing so! I look forward to any reviews!

Recommend me to your friends. (xD)

Please R&R!

-Salazare


	4. The Rival, Part One

Chapter Four:

The Rival, Part One

"Nice job, Kanzo!" exclaimed Neki. He walked up to the boy, patting him on the shoulder. "Shinx got a level up, also! Now we're well on our way..."

The three walked as he said this, suddenly noticing a boy who looked similar to Tristan, from a short time ago. The look-alike smiled. "Hello, travelers. My name is Logan. Any of you wanna fight me?"

Neki smiled. He stepped up. "Well, since you two beat the other guys, I guess it's my turn this time! Go, Chimchar!"

The Pokemon appeared as Neki tossed the Pokeball. It was a little orange monkey, the tip of its tail on fire. It had huge black eyes, with red borders. Its stomach had a black line that swirled up.

_Level seven!_ Thought Kanzo._He's stronger than anyone on my team!_

"And I use Shinx!" said Logan. He tossed a Pokeball, making the lion cub appear. "Attack him, now! Tackle!"

"Hmph, right off the bat, huh?" Neki grinned. "Chimchar, meet him head-on! Scratch!"

Neki's Chimchar struck with strength, dodging the attack of the Shinx. Kanzo smiled as he noticed the health bar go down.

_More than halfway! Nice job, Neki! Is that the power of a critical hit?_

"Heh. You're not so tough." said Neki, placing his hand on top of his bandanna with a grin. "Wanna finish him off, Chimchar?"

Chimchar nodded, unsmiling. It rushed up next to the Shinx and breathed in. As soon as it's mouth was full, it exhaled a decently-sized flame, burning the enemy. The Shinx then fainted, making Kanzo and Sayu smile in happiness.

"Alright!" exclaimed Kanzo. "Neki did it!"

"Nice job..." said the boy, Logan. "Congratulations, players."

Each of the three lost their smiles, looking at the boy. He grinned. "Just a heads up, when this is done, the character will not remember speaking. Now...congratulations on receiving one of the first one hundred _limited edition_ copies of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl."

"Why did you do something like this?!" yelled Kanzo, grabbing 'Logan's' shirt collar. The latter rolled his eyes. "Why did you do something like this...separating us from our family, friends...our own WORLD!"

'Logan' rolled his eyes again. "Kanzo Yasuda...why were you in the front of the line for the game that happened to be the one to transfer you to another world? Did you ever question such a coincidence?"

"I..." he dropped Logan's collar. "I had to get it..."

"And you never considered that your personality was taken into order? That they knew what you'd do from the start?"

"...they...?" asked Sayu. "Who's...they...?"

"I think it's obvious, at least for Kanzo." said Logan. He then looked towards the grassy path behind him. "This path will take you to Jubilife City. You don't have to bother getting the machine you usually have to get there- your Player Bands, those things on your wrists, can operate as one."

"Player Bands...?" asked Sayu. She glanced at her Player Band, then frowned. "What a stupid name..."

"Well, congratulations on being numbers one, twenty-six, and eighty-three! Now I shall proceed to explain how this has worked.

"One hundred of you purchased the game- however, we couldn't have you all going together. At the moment, ninety-six of you have entered the game...in about twenty different 'Dimensions'."

"Huh? Dimensions?" asked Sayu. She looked at both Neki and Kanzo- the former was glaring at Logan, and the latter was looking down, at his own feet.

"Yes. Once you've exited Jubilife city through the east, though, the Dimensions meld together (in other words, everyone else becomes visible to you). At that point, you may even have to fight against other Players. Do you understand?"

Ignoring his question, Sayu decided to ask some of her own.

"Why are you doing this? And how do we get back?! Can you at least tell us that?!"

"Heh...that's the thing." Logan grinned sadistically. "It's possible to get back, yes...but only two people can do so. One for Diamond Version, and one for Pearl Version! In other words..."

Sayu glanced at her two companions again. "...not all of us can make it out of here alive..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jubilife City...

"Then all have to do is become the champion, right? In fact, I won't even let there be a Pearl Champion- I'll kill anyone in my way."

A young boy, aged fifteen, placed his hand on his face, grinning. "Remember this, whoever you are! I, James Koiichi, will become the champion!"

The normal-looking citizen smiled. "A good answer, Koiichi-kun. Please also note that you will start to see the others in the other 'Dimensions' once you leave this city through the east. Until then, please relax...or, if you so desire, eliminate the other Players in your Dimension."

"Well, in that case..." started James.

"I didn't say to tell me, and that's because I don't care. Goodbye."

The farewell was said so quickly that James could not react. The citizen was now a simple NPC again, and walked away from James.

"Geez!" he said, scratching his head. "Where am I gonna find the other three or four players in here...?"

As if to answer his question, he heard bickering coming from down the road behind him. Turning around, he saw three figures walking his way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell us what Logan meant by 'they', Kanzo!"

Kanzo ignored Sayu's shouts. He simply walked on, getting to a quicker pace than the other two.

"Kanzo..." muttered Neki. He reached his hand out, but then held it back.

"_It's possible to get back, yes...but only two people can do so. One for Diamond Version, and one for Pearl Version!"_

_I, like Kanzo, have Diamond Version..._ thought Neki. He stopped moving, allowing the distance between him and his companions to widen. _At one point, we'll have to battle. Even if we both become Diamond Champions...at that point, we'll have to fight, won't we?_

_I can't get attached to him...I have to remember my purpose..._

"...Neki?!"

Neki snapped out of his daydream at the sound of his name. "Huh? What was that?"

"Son of a..." Sayu frowned. "What do you think? Shouldn't Kanzo spill his secret?"

Finally, it was too much for Kanzo. He turned around to face the inquisitive Sayu, a furious look on his face.

"It's none of your business what my secret is!" he roared. "You won't tell us why you won't let Neki or I near you, will you? And Neki...he doesn't even look like the type of person who'd play a freaking Pokemon game! Look at him! He's the freaking definition of 'cool'! Why the hell would he be playing Pokemon for FUN?!"

"...sound like you guys are having a little bit of a crisis."

Kanzo turned his head to see a brown-haired boy, wearing jeans and a faded green sweatshirt. His hands were in the sweatshirt's pockets, and he was grinning.

"Yo." said the fifteen-year-old. "My name is James Koiichi. Nice to finally see some other members of the real world."

He took his hand from his pocket to reveal that he was holding a Pokeball. "Now, if you don't mind...let's get down to business."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next Time: _father & FATHER_

_James Koiichi and Kanzo fight their first battle against another Player! After the battle, during the night, Kanzo finally tells Sayu and Neki who 'they' are...the ones who are likely pulling the strings of this whole affair! But what could their motives be?!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Note: Yup! Daiyamondo Bouken is back! Or, at least, has a new chapter. I won't say that it's officially 'back' until/unless I can continue getting new chapters up. Keep your fingers crossed, people!

Sorry for randomly putting it up on hiatus a few months ago. Hopefully, I won't ever do that again! Now...please enjoy my story! I'm trying to make it as good as possible!

Although...some things might not have come out the way I've wanted them to...(sighs)

Please Read & Review! (Smiles)

-Salazare


End file.
